deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kazanshin/Special Assault Team vs Snow Leopard Commando Unit
The Special Assault Team, Japan's tactical police force trained for anti-terrorism and hostage rescue. The Snow Leopard Commado Unit, China's counter terrorism SWAT team tasked with missions otherwise impossible. WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? '' '' Special Assault Team= The Special Assault Teams (特殊急襲部隊 Tokushu Kyūshū Butai) are police tactical units of the Japanese Police. They are established in urban Prefectural Police departments supervised by the National Police Agency. The SAT is national-level counter-terrorism asset cooperating with territorial-level Anti-Firearms Squads and Counter-NBC Terrorism Squads. Most information on the unit has been confidential, its existence officially revealed only in 1996. SAT is officially known in Japanese as simply Special Unit (特殊部隊 Tokushu Butai) and individual teams officially take the name of the Metropolitan or Prefectural police departments to which they are assigned; an example would be Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Special Unit ) for the SAT unit assigned to the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. |-|H&K USP 45= The USP (Universelle Selbstladepistole or "universal self-loading pistol") is a semi-automatic pistol developed in Germany by Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar as a replacement for the P7 series of handguns.Design work on a new family of pistols commenced in September 1989 focused primarily on the United States commercial and law enforcement markets. USP prototypes participated in rigorous testing alongside H&K's entry in the Offensive Handgun Weapon System (OHWS) program requested by the U.S. Special Operations Command (USSOCOM) and which would later result in the Mk 23 Mod 0. -11.4mm caliber -12+1 round box magazine -50m effective range -350 m/s muzzle velocity |-|H&K MP5= The MP5 (German: Maschinenpistole 5) is a 9mm submachine gun, developed in the 1960s by a team of engineers from the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar. There are over 100 variants of the MP5, including some semi-automatic versions. The MP5 is one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world, having been adopted by 40 nations and numerous military, law enforcement, intelligence, and security organizations. It is widely used by SWAT teams in North America. In 1999, Heckler & Koch developed the Heckler & Koch UMP, the MP5's successor; both are available as of 2018. -800 RPM -200m effective range -400 m/s muzzle velocity |-|Howa type 89= The Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle (89式小銃 hachi-kyū-shiki-shōjū), referred to as the type 89 5.56mm rifle (89式5.56mm小銃 hachi-kyū-shiki-go-ten-go-roku-miri-shōjū),56 is a Japanese assault rifle used by the Japan Self-Defense Forces, the Japan Coast Guard's Special Security Team units,6 and the Special Assault Team. It was never exported outside Japan due to its strict anti-hardware export policy. It is known in JGSDF service as Buddy or the Hachikyu (eight nine). -750 RPM -500m effective range -920m muzzle velocity |-|Accuracy International AW50= The AW50 is intended to engage a variety of targets, including radar installations, light vehicles (including light armoured vehicles), field fortifications, boats and ammunition dumps. The standard ammunition combines a penetrator, high explosive and incendiary effect in a single round. The weight of the weapon (15 kg), combined with a muzzle brake and a hydraulic buffer system in the butt, gives the AW50F relatively low recoil and enhances accuracy. The MIL STD 1913 sight rail can hold a variety of equipment; the normal sight for the AW50 is the Schmidt & Bender 3-12x50 PM II with Al Mil Dot reticle, 0.2 mrad clicks and elevation to 1500 m and laser protection. Night vision device sights such as the Simrad KN series or Hensoldt NSV 80 can also be fitted. -1500m effective range -5 round magazine |-|Judo= Judo (柔道 jūdō, meaning "gentle way") was created as a physical, mental and moral pedagogy in Japan, in 1882, by Jigoro Kano (嘉納治五郎). It is generally categorized as a modern martial art which later evolved into a combat and Olympic sport. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata, 形) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori, 乱取り). A judo practitioner is called a judoka. The philosophy and subsequent pedagogy developed for judo became the model for other modern Japanese martial arts that developed from koryū (古流, traditional schools). Snow Leopard Commando Unit= Special Police Units (Abbreviation: SPU; Simplified Chinese: 特警队) are SWAT units of the Chinese People's Armed Police at the provincial and municipal level. There is at least one of such unit in each Chinese province to offer their services when requested by the local police, or other law enforcement agencies such as the customs service and the regular police. With the rise of global terrorism and increasing incidence of local aircraft hijackings in the 80's, came a need for a tactical armed response group to respond to both such local and international crises. With approval from the People's Liberation Army, a select group of elite officers was chosen and organized into the Anti-hijack Special Police Group (反劫机特种警察部队) on July 22, 1982, officially code-named Public Security Unit 722 (公安部警字722部队). They were officially inaugurated into the PLA in the capital of Beijing during a ceremony on the 28th. |-|QSZ-92= The QSZ-92 (Chinese: 92式手枪; pinyin: Jiǔ Èr Shí Shoǔqiàng or Jiǔ Shí Èr Shi Shoǔqiàng; literally: "Type 92 Handgun") is a semi-automatic pistol designed by Norinco. The pistol operates with a recoil-operated, locked-breech and has a rotating barrel locking system, in which the barrel rotates on recoil to lock and unlock itself from the slide, and the front part of the frame under the barrel is shaped as an accessory rail to accept laser sights or flash lights. A unique feature of this pistol is the detachable steel frame that sits inside the polymer grip and contains the fire control group. Like many modern military pistols, the QSZ-92 has a double-action/single-action trigger with a combined safety/decocker. -9mm caliber -20 round box magazine -50m effective range -350m/s muzzle velocity |-|JS 9mm= The JS 9 mm (Chinese: JS 9 mm冲锋枪; pinyin: JS 9 mm Chōngfēng Qiāng; literally: "JS 9 mm Assault Gun"), also known as the CS/LS2 is a commercial export version of the QCW-05 (with the exception of different chambering.)1 It is a suppressed submachine gun developed by the Jianshe Industries (Group) Corporation of Chongqing. The JS 9 mm is capable of using any 9×19mm round, including the popular 9×19mm Parabellum round but has specifically been chambered for the indigenous, armour-piercing 9×19mm DAP92-9 round. -900 RPM -200m effective range -321m/s muzzle velocity |-|QBZ-95= The QBZ-95 (Chinese: 枪,步,自动（简称95式）, 1995; pinyin: Qīngwuqi Bùqiāng--Zìdòng, 1995; literally "Light weapon, Rifle, Automatic, 1995") is an assault rifle manufactured by Arsenal 266, part of Norinco and Arsenal 296, under Jianshe Corp, China South for the People's Liberation Army, the armed forces of the People's Republic of China, Chinese People's Armed Police (para-military police), and Chinese law enforcement. This weapon uses a newly developed ammunition type of Chinese origin, the 5.8x42mm DBP87. The QBZ-95 consists of a system of firearms using a common design. This family includes a carbine variant, a standard rifle, and a light support weapon. -650 RPM -400m effective range -930 m/s muzzle velocity |-|QBU-88= The QBU-88 (Type 88) sniper rifle is a designated marksman rifle deployed by the Chinese People's Liberation Army. During the 1979 Sino-Vietnamese War, China captured samples of the Soviet-designed Dragunov sniper rifle, which it copied as the Type 79. Due to immature gunsmithing techniques its firing pin could break from metallurgy issues and problems copying the PSO-1 4x scope made it unable to handle the recoil of firing its round. These issues were addressed in the upgraded Type 85, but the PLA still used standard ball ammunition rather than specialized sniping cartridges, resulting in lower accuracy. These shortfalls led to development of a new sniper rifle when China started development of a new cartridge for machine guns in the early 1990s. -1050m effective range -10 rounds box magazine |-|Sanshou= Sanshou (Wushu Sanshou), also known as Sanda (Wushu Sanda), Chinese boxing or Chinese kickboxing, is a Chinese self-defense system and combat sport. Wushu Sanshou is a martial art which was originally developed by the Chinese military based upon the study and practices of traditional Kung fu and modern combat fighting techniques; it combines full-contact kickboxing, which includes close range and rapid successive punches and kicks, with wrestling, takedowns, throws, sweeps, kick catches, and in some competitions, even elbow and knee strikes. Wushu Sanshou is not seen as a style itself, but rather is considered as just one of the two components of Chinese martial arts training and is often taught alongside Wushu Taolu (forms) training. However, as part of the development of sport wushu by the Chinese government, a standard curriculum for sanshou was developed. It is to this standard curriculum that the term Wushu Sanshou is usually applied. This curriculum was developed with reference to traditional Chinese martial arts. This general Wushu Sanshou curriculum varies in its different forms, as the Chinese government developed a version for civilians for self-defense and as a sport. This will be a 5-5 in a ruined city of Tokyo. Let the battle begin! Battle Alternate universe This is Tokyo. A once beautiful and happy metropolis, now in ruins. Nothing more than a battleground for a tug of war where men wash off blood with more blood. This is Tokyo, or at least what remains of it. Following continuous high tensions between China and Japan, the two countries have finally turned their attention to military conclusions. None can name all the countries that used this as an opportunity to settle their grudges against old foes. The world is not the same anymore, and many know it will never be. Here, once again, a battle will be fought. A battle of the chosen. A battle of the best. A battle of the elite. The only survivors will be… THE DEADLIEST WARRIORS! SAT: 5 A squadron of five Special Assault Team members walk cautiously in the ruined district of Akasaka, a place once known for the wealth of its inhabitants. The special operation members advance in this place they once knew, cautiously checking for Chinese forces. Seeing the path is clear, they advance, still cautious. One SAT member checks the display glass of a broken down fashion shop and remembers the days when he used to come here with his wife. A torn apart red dress is still on a mannequin. Another member sees the subway station he used to go to school as a teenager. The captain looks around and feels saddened by all of this devastation that struck his country. “奴らめ、絶対に許さん．．．(I’ll never forgive them…)” “隊長！あそこ！(Captain, over there!)” SLC: 5 Meanwhile, a squadron of five Snow Leopard Commandos scout the devastated city of Tokyo. Even though they’re enemies, one of the commandos can’t help but feel sorry for the state of the city. He used to watch a lot of anime back in China and respected Japanese culture despite the high tensions between his country and theirs. Another member looks around the ruins and compares it to the image of Tokyo which he had in his head. The scenery he had in mind was that of a city filled with people and vigor, but instead, this was what was left of it. He felt conflicted: this was incredibly brutal and violent, but at the same time demonstrated what China could do when on the military offensive. As they continue their scouting mission, however, they come across “unwanted” attention. "队长，那边！(Captain, there!)” “发现敌人，所有士兵都在位！(Enemies spotted, all soldier in position!)” The two sides, spotting each-other, open fire with their weapons. A Snow Leopard is hit in the shoulder before he manages to get to cover while a SAT is hit in the leg. A Chinese sniper rushes towards a ruined building as a Japanese one does the same. The two sides now exchange fire while staying under the cover of broken building debris and walls. A Chinese soldier leans out of his wall to try to take aim, but is quickly shot in the head by a Japanese armed with a Howa type 89. SLC: 4 As they keep exchanging shots, the Japanese sniper manages to get to the top of the building and fires at the wounded Snow Leopard, piercing through his helmet and head, killing him instantly. However, he is quickly shot in the head by his rival sniper, who then proceeds to snipe a Japanese special police member. SLC: 3 SAT: 3 The SLCU start retreating between tall buildings, forcing the SAT to chase them. The sniper moves to the other side of the building to keep his eyes on the Japanese SWAT and opens a window to peek his rifle out. A commando turns around and fires his QSZ pistol , hitting a SAT in the shoulder. The commandos then resume their escape as the Japanese make a pause to look after their wounded. The Chinese sniper aims his QBU rifle, but then notices only two SAT members are present. As he wonders where the other one went, the Japanese who vanished, who also happened to be the one wounded in the leg, approaches the room in which the sniper is from a corridor, USP-45 pistol in hand. He slowly approaches the sniper and enters the room, but accidentally knocks the door against the wall, causing the sniper to turn around and fire his type 79 submachine gun. The SAT takes cover behind the wall separating the corridor and the room and fires his pistol, which the SLC avoids by kicking a table and taking cover behind it. The Japanese, seeing this, grabs his H&K submachine gun and fires a barrage, which causes the sniper to pinned behind his cover. Using this as an opportunity, the Japanese police runs in. As the Chinese hears his footsteps and throws a punch, the SAT quickly counters and uses the strike against him with an ippon-seoi nage throw, bashing him against the ground. He then shoots his foe in the face with his smg. With the enemy sniper dead, he gets to the window and sends a sign to his friends, who continue advancing without the risk of getting sniped. SLC: 2 The two other SAT members keep running, but find themselves in a dead end. As they wonder where the SLC went, they’re attacked from behind by the Chinese commandos, who amerge from a narrow alley and fire their QBZ-95 assault rifles, killing one of the Japanese and downing the other. The commandos get close to their incapacitated opponent and one of them shoots him in the nape with his pistol. SAT: 1 The SLC members then walk towards the building where their sniper was hidden to check up on him. However, as soon as they enter the room, they’re met with shots from H&K submachine gun of the SAT operative, killing one of the commandos while the other manages to get to safety behind the wall. SLC: 1 Both soldiers breathe slowly and deeply, knowing all of their friends are dead. This would be it. This would be the last kill of the battle. The SLC jumps out of cover and shoots the H&K out of the SAT’s hand. The latter draws his own pistol, but the Chinese special policeman closes in and grabs his hand before he can fire. The Japanese manages to dislodge himself but is forced to drop his gun. He takes a judo stance as his rival takes a wushu one and the two warriors circle each other in the room. The SCU is the first to lash out with a violent series of punches, which the SAT starts blocking and counterattacking with his own, which the Chinese also blocks, resulting in an ORAMUDA situation. The Snow Leopard throws a kick at his foe’s face, which is backstepped. The Chinese stays on the offensive, throwing attack after attack as the Japanese keeps redirecting them away from him. The two sides eventually pause their attacks to regain their stamina, but this time the Japanese throws a series of attacks using his judo training, which the Chinese starts dodging and blocking. A quick seiken tsuki in the stomach makes the Chinese back off in pain, but before he can inflict further pain, the Special Assault operative is grabbed by the collar and thrown to the ground. He, however, manages to ukemi to minimize the damage and frees himself from the grip. Both policemen are already panting, tired from the continued battle. However, the SLC attacks again, and the SAT starts defending once more. He is however hit with a quick upward strike in the helmet, knocking it off, which is followed by a punch in the side of the jaw. The SAT backs off and regains his stance before grabbing his enemy’s arm and throwing him into a knocked down table, smashing it to pieces. This time, however, the SAT runs to grab his dropped USP. Just as the SLC manages to get up, he’s shot in the head with the pistol. The SAT keeps shooting until he runs out of bullets, before raising his weapon in the air. “日本万歳！(Hurrah for Japan!)” SLC: 0 He shouts in victory, but at the same time, seeing the light of nationalism still alight in his foe’s eyes, he remembers they were in the same boat as him the whole time. It was only because of the war that they had to fight, and should the situation have been different, they might have been good drinking partners. Forget that, the whole two teams could have gotten drunk together. It was simply saddening that they had to fight like this. Plus, this battle was nothing but an unimportant skirmish between scouting teams which would have no impact on the war whatsoever. However, he was a SAT member. He had the determination to kill and die for the country ever since he joined the team. He puts his pistol back in its holster and contacts the main Japanese forces, informing them that the sector was now clear. Expert’s opinion Both paramilitary forces were extremely skilled and deadly in combat and very evenly matched, but only one could prevail in the end. At the end of the day, the Japanese’s better training thanks to cooperation with other countries’ special police forces, as well as their better knowledge of the environment gave them the slight edge they needed. Category:Blog posts